The Devil's Swing
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A mysterious mask is given to Brian by an unknown man and people start to wear it, but this mask is imbued with an ancient power that changes Brian
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: In McDonald's land, in McDonald's. In McDonald's Land In McDonald's' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. The Plan

Humphrey and Hutch went back to their homes where Hutch flopped down on the bed and Humphrey tried to sleep but he couldn't. Instead he just made himself some coffee.

Kate came next to him and kissed him on the cheek and said good morning. Hutch on the other hand…. He was bothered by Saul to take him to see a movie.

"Dad! Come on!"

"Kid… I'm tired… please go to your crush."

"She's not my crush!" Saul whined. "She's a friend who's a girl. That's it."

"Yeah, and I'm straight… now go!"

Saul pouted and he went outside. He looked around his area. Saul saw people walking to and fro, doing things that they wanted to do like shopping or just enjoying the weather.

Saul walked through the crowds of people and he found himself face to face with Caesar Cipher. He stopped and waved. Caesar looked at him in disgust as he pushed Saul out of the way.

"Rude…" Saul said as he walked. Caesar kept walking and went behind a house and took off his disguise.

"I'm glad you came to meet me." Caesar, also known as Gray Mann, said to someone. The camera turned and we saw the Grim Reaper.

"If I help you with this, then I want you to trick that girl into giving me her soul."

"I would but she's immortal…"

"Here." He gave Gray a disk. This disk you've probably seen before. It was the same one that took those bats, Roger, Brianna, and Nigel's immortality and even Humphrey, Lilly's and Erik's too.

"This will get her immortality. Just throw it at her and it'll do all the work."

"Gotcha… Now, here's my plan…"

Saul was walking to Claudette's house and then knocked on the door. He waited and before the door opened, he checked to see if his breath smelled and combed his hair.

He fixed his shirt and then the door opened. Kate came out. "Hello Mrs. Kafka. How are you doing?"

He said in the most innocent of voices. Kate looked at him in a weird way. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing…."

"Saul if you want Claudette, then say that… don't do this whole innocent look." 

"Fine…." Saul then pouted. Kate then called for her daughter.

Claudette then came down and out the door. She smiled and waved at Saul who smiled and waved back. They then left.

Kate then saw them walk away and she was about to close the door when she saw someone behind a house and squinted to see them better.

She then gasped and shut the door.


	3. Phantom of the Opera

We see Brian walking down the street about to go to his job and loving it. He saw someone already at the restaurant he worked at. They were at the front door. They placed something on the steps and they left.

Brian then scratched his head and went over. He looked down and picked up the object. It was a package for him.

"Oh, this is nice." He said as he opened. When he opened and threw the packaging away, he saw that it was a mask. He looked in confusion.

"HI BRIAN!" Two voices then popped up behind him and it scared him so much that he dropped the mask. He then turned and saw it was Claudette and Saul.

"Don't scare me like that!" He said as he bent down to pick up the mask. He turned to them and they then asked.

"What's that? A mask?"

"I think so… a person just left this on the steps of this place."

Brian then opened the door to the restaurant and they all went inside. Brian then turned on everything in the restaurant for when the other employees and customers would come in.

He placed the mask on the counter and he went in the back. Claudette picked up the mask. It was a Mardi Gras mask that had fancy feathers that were purple and orange.

Saul came next to her and he looked at it. "Do you think I can be the Phantom of the Opera with this?"

"The Phantom doesn't wear this kind of mask…" Claudette corrected him.

"But I do a great impression of him." He covered his eye with his hand and made a moaning noise. "Ohhhhh…. I am the gayest supervillain ever! Beware my scented candles! Oh Scented!"

Claudette laughed as Saul took the mask and was about to place it on his face. He then felt a suction come to his face as he put it on and he immediately took it off.

Claudette stopped laughing and looked in confusion as did Saul. They both saw that the mask was grabbing his face before he put it on. They look at each other and were fascinated.

Back at the Kafka house Humphrey was watching T.V. He was watching some sort of opera. We see him drinking coffee and the camera pans to the television. We see Krusty the clown preforming opera.

"No more Rice Krispy's! We are out of Rice Krispy's!" Krusty cried as he finished the song. The audience didn't like that. They booed him.

"Hey, I didn't write this crap…" Krusty said as he left.

"Poor Krusty… first a bat demolished your amusement park and now this." Humphrey said as he sipped his coffee.

Kate was walking back and forth and she then decided to tell Humphrey what see saw. She came up to him and spoke.

"Humphrey pause the TV. I want to tell you something."

Humphrey paused it and looked at her. "What happened?"

"Remember the Robot Wars?" She said as the camera zoomed into her face dramatically and dramatic music played.


	4. S-S-S-Smoking!

Saul looked at the mask and he was about to put it on again when Brian came over and stopped him. He took the mask and he held it up.

"Ah, ah, ah, this is my present and I want to wear it."

"Um, Brian, I don't think…"

"Oh you worry too much." He then put on the mask. The mask then grabbed his face and he screamed in horror as the mask was wrapping itself around his head.

He kneeled down on one knee as the two teens were in panic. They didn't know what to do. All they can do is watch as their friend was being consumed by this mask creature thing.

Brian then stopped and it happened. He started to jump in different places like a cartoon and finally started to make a tornado. By this I mean he was literally a tornado like the ones you see cartoon characters do in the Looney Tunes shorts.

This mask had taken over him. The tornado then kept spinning as Claudette and Saul hid behind the counter. They wanted none of this.

The tornado stopped at a chair that Brian sat in. was he different. He had horns on his head, fangs, a red tail, red skin and pointy ears. His clothes stayed the same.

"S-s-s-s-s-smoking!" He said as he got up and went to the counter. he heard the two whimpering and hatched and idea. He went into his pocket and did something no normal person can do.

He pulled out a chainsaw out of his pocket and he revved it up. The chainsaw had a green handle, overly big and sharp and said "Acme" on the handle. He started to slice the counter and it broke in two.

Claudette and Saul looked up and screamed. They ran past him and out the door. They panted as they were far enough away from their aggressor. They stopped as soon as they thought they were far enough.

"W-what… was… that?" Saul asked breathlessly.

"Something not human…" Claudette answered. "And not our friend."

"Kate, I remember… you know how much I know about the robot wars." Humphrey said as the scene changed back to Humphrey and Kate in the home.

"Well…."

"No "Well…"!" Humphrey almost broke his voice with that. "If that sick bastard is back and we aren't prepared… I'll…"

"You'll what?! You'll rip his throat out with your claws?!"

"YES!" Humphrey shouted as Kate back away. Humphrey and Kate realized something. "Claws?" Humphrey asked.

"I mean a knife…." Kate said. They've been wolves for so long that they can't get over not having claws.

Humphrey sat down on the couch and Kate sat next to him. They sighed as they looked at each other. They needed a plan.

"If you really saw him, then we have to prepare." Humphrey then turned to her and she looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you saw him?"

"Yes. He appeared to be talking with someone. I couldn't see the other person."

Humphrey sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. What will happen to him, his wife, his friends, even his daughter?

"We'll gather a group of people and fight against him. With all the people we've helped, surely they can return the favor."

"Ok," Kate started. "But... we have to keep it a secret. Only a small group. I'm sure he has a plan to destroy everyone, but if we beat him to the punch, then we'll be able to live in peace."

Humphrey and Kate then kissed as the camera zoomed out.


	5. I'm a Lover!

Brian was running through the town like a toon would with skid marks on the floor and tornado-like, roadrunner legs. He stopped with a screech at the mayor's office.

Of course the mayor was Tony and his first lady was Eve. He opened the door and the door closed behind him. We then hear screaming and shooting ensue.

"Where is he?" Saul asked as Claudette was looking around town.

"I don't know. He has to be… wait…" Claudette bent down and looked at the floor. There were tire marks mixed in with shoe marks.

"What do you see?"

"He went over…." She pointed in the direction and both saw that it led to the mayor's office. "…There… uh-oh…"

They ran to it. Meanwhile, Tony was doing some paperwork as Eve was making tea. Then, one of their bodyguards came in.

"Sir, ma'am! There's a demon here to see you. He killed mostly everyone."

"What?!" Tony and Eve said in unison. "Did you kill him" Tony asked.

"We tried to stop him. But when I pleaded with him, he merely responded with, and mind my French…"

"None taken…"

"'Fuck the police'. He then proceeded to tilt every painting he saw."

"That monster…" Eve said.

They then heard noise coming from the other side of the door. It made it to the door and stopped. The bodyguard stepped back from the door and next to Tony and Eve as he was scared and frightened.

We then hear someone grumbling and fumbling with something.

" _Damn it! I forgot the song. Alright it doesn't matter! Let me just hit random…"_ When the doors opened, Brian was on the other side.

A song started to play as he posed for the three. It started singing like this…

" _I'm a bitch!_

 _I'm a lover!_

 _I'm a child!_

 _I'm a mother!_

 _I'm a sinner, I'm a saint!"_

"Ok ok…." Brian turned off his phone. "It didn't work… it did not work..."

"Brian?" Tony asked.

"Let's make these fucking chimichangas!" He said rubbing his hands together and smiling.


	6. Uvzi gsv yvzhg drgs 666

The bodyguard then gave Eve and Tony a gun.

"You have to shoot him…"

"I-I can't kill him." Tony said. Eve then push him aside.

"Let me…"

She went up with a rifle and started to gun him down. She shot the first one and it hit him.

"That's what you get, you piece of shit! I demand respect!"

Brian covered his face and showed her the face that she shot. It missed some skin and muscle and showed us an eyeball that was dangling out of the socket. Brian was still smiling.

"No you demand my attention." He said coldly.

Eve kept shooting him and started to yell at him.

"I don't… have to take this from a racist, cisgender, woman hating, pansexual…" She said shooting between words and just then it happened.

Eve dropped the gun and gasped as Brain looked up. He wasn't hurt at all. In fact, that thing that was on his face healed and he had something in his mouth as he had his head tilted.

It was the bullet from the rifle. He clenched it with his teeth. He then broke it into pieces.

"The funny thing is… in any of those circumstances… you'd be right."

He got closer to Eve as the other two backed off and Eve stood there in fear. He walked menacingly.

"But I have to note that… my boss is you, a woman, I had surgery to be a woman at one point, I hate everyone equally! AND THERE'S NO ONE ALIVE THAT CAN CORRECTLY IDENTIFY MY SEXUAL PREFERANCE! So, Eve."

He made his way to her and was about to punch her in the face.

"Check your privilege!"

Then at that time, Saul jumped on his back and covered his eyes. "Whoa, whoa! Who's that?"

"Guess who?" Saul asked smiling.

"Erik Ventura?" He guessed.

Claudette then came in and started to take off the mask. It created a whirlwind around his face and finally it was off. Claudette threw it in a box and sealed it up in tape.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Tony asked.

"This mask possesses people!" Claudette said as she started to walk away. "It wasn't Brian's fault it was the mask."

"Where did you get that mask?" Eve asked.

"Oh, my head…" Brian blurted out.

"Brian found it… he…"

"You know what?" Tony started. "I don't care. Throw it out. Now!"

They then left with Brian almost falling over on himself getting out of there. We then cut to a forest with Saul, Claudette and Brian. Claudette used a shovel to dig a hole and bury the box.

"Good riddance… how are you Brian?"

"My stomach's upset, but I'll get over it…"

They then left. We see the box in the ground. Then suddenly we see green vines pull it down. It went too fast for the naked eye and we zoom all the way down to Hell where the box lands on a throne.

Whose throne?

"My mask!" A person yelled out. The person came in like a tornado like the ones you see in Looney Tunes Taz would come in the room.

It then stopped and we see him. The Devil. He was the one who put the mask there. He made that chaos.

"Oh, they taped it up… no matter! I got rid of their defense. My plan is almost done…" The camera zooms into his face and stops as he says that.

"We'll be right back to your show after these messages…." The devil said as he looked at the camera and the screen went black.

 _ **Uvzi gsv yvzhg drgs 666**_


End file.
